The Night of the wolf
by Mezo
Summary: The story of an anceint werewolf who battles to save her friends lives... along with the good in the world.
1. The Begining

**The day grows dark as night approaches; the moon is just over the horizon as the sun sinks below. I walk through an open field in Leavittsburg, Ohio, planning how my night may go. **

**        But it will not go as planned.**

**        I am not a normal person, I do not walk in the night to enjoy it, and I walk to save the people I love from harm.**

**        But that is not possible, as it is not possible for me to live by a normal life. Since I am not normal, it is not possible for me to live a normal life.**

**        I do not crave blood; instead I despise it, even though I do like the taste once a month. Or more.**

**        I am a werewolf and an old one at that. I have the appearance of a thirteen-year old girl, though I am much, much older. My short black hair covers half of my pale face and my dark, wild, wolf-like eyes gives me an exotic appearance. My skin is almost paper white but I am not a vampire, I have ten times the strength and sense of a vampire. I only crave meat and blood when I am in wolf form.**

**        I have no family, I killed them all one hundred sixty thousand years ago; the memory still pains me. But, I do have friends in this time; but I must stay away from them, for now.  Tonight is a full moon and it will not affect me until I gaze into the beautiful silver orb hanging in the sky.**

**It is hard not to look, though.**

**        Long ago in a village in Italy, ancient Italy, I was a young girl, a girl with not a care in the world. I grew up happy even though my mother died while in labor with me. My father was away most of the time and my older brother, Kaian, looked after me. When I was only thirteen, my dad got a bad injury and had to stay at our hut for the rest of his life, unable to travel. He was devastated, as was I. One night I was out during a full moon… big mistake. Guess the rest, I got bit on my ankle and turned into the wolf and killed my father and brother.**

**        Now I live a cursed life, My name now is Tiffany Mercury, but my ancient name that few people know is Mezocatra, or Mezo for short. I am not in hiding; whenever I kill no one knows it is a human that does it. I can change at will but I refuse to do so, if I do, I crave blood. **

**        I go to a Middle/High school called LaBrae; I am in the eighth grade and have a few good friends. Their names are Courtney, Alicia, Molli, Christa, and Michelle. They are the only one I trust with my secret, and so far have not told anyone. Molli, I believe, is a vampire in the making and I am worried for her. She might hurt any human… or even me. I just know they were all powerful in a way. Maybe a bit too powerful, I could sense it. They have something special… but what?**


	2. The Strange Wolf

**The next of course was a school day and I was more than happy to go. I walked to school and when I got there I noticed it was empty. That was strange. I waked around the school and saw Cai. He was wearing the same thing as the night before.**

**    "Hello Mezocatra," He said in an oily voice, "Nice morning isn't it?" I look at him with as much hatred in my eyes as I could muster.**

**    "Where are they?" I ask staring him down from ten yards away. His eyes sparkle mischievously in the early morning sun. It was disturbing, but I stand my ground.**

**    "The students you mean? Yes, do not worry about them or yourself, worry about the world as you know." He sounded serious, but that sparkle stayed in his eye. I was confused and angry, and a lot of other things. Being trapped in this teenage body has made me that way.**

**    "Who… what are you talking about?" He smiled. No, not smiled… smirked at me.**

**    "You mean you don't know? The greatest of all werewolves doesn't know that there is a war! The war between good and evil, the one that has been going on for centuries!" Now there was a mad glint in his eyes. What war? What was Cai talking about?**

**    I tried to figure out the mystery of the empty school. It turns out some _accident _happened in the band room and dangerous gases leaked into the school. _Interesting,_ I thought as I listened to the news on the radio, _why would there be a gas leak and Cai is at the spot and I wasn't warned of such a thing._ I tried to think of when I could have been warned. If there weren't any school my friends would surely tell me. Maybe something stopped them… but what?**

**    In the next hour I was at Molli's house sitting on the floor in her bedroom.**

**    "I tried to call but I kept getting this strange static." She said while typing something on her computer, her hamster Bobo sitting on the keyboard. I nodded and sighed.**

**    "But what could have happened. I was home all morning until six thirty." Molli looked at me.**

**    "OK, that's just strange."**

**    "I know."**

**    "But, what was really strange was I called after that and a guy answered." I was silent. A guy? **

**Cai. **

**It had to be. Who else would be at my house? But how did he get to the school before me? Molli and me exchanged goodbyes and I left her. My next stop was of course Courtney. I reached her house and it was completely empty. That was only the beginning.**

**    I went to Michelle's and Christa's next. Same as Courtney's. Not a single light was on and no one was there.  Not a single soul. Not even the pets. Next was Alicia. The same. I got really worried. I went back to Molli's. I was only gone about an hour and her house was the same as the rest. What was going on here? My senses were screaming. This was the work of something truly evil. And I don't think Cai did it. I think he tried to warn me.**

**    I was back at my little hut in the woods, close to hysteria. I tried to calm down, but the five people I trusted with my secret were gone. Just like that. Missing with no trace. I did not weep or sob, I was a way pass tears. I tried looking for Cai but there was no trace of him. Just in the time I needed him most. My hysteria moved toward anger. _This never happened before he came;_ I thought, my fists clenched to stop the shaking; _he must have done this to make me worried about that stupid war he talked about._ But I wasn't worried about that I couldn't be. I had to look for my friends first.**


	3. Missing

**The moon is directly above me now and I have no choice but to look at that cursed silver dollar. My figure goes rigid and I painfully turn into the wolf once again. My growling figure stands atop a hill looking down into a flock of woods. Drool runs out of my mouth and onto the frozen black ground; to most humans I look like a mad dog. But of course I am a bloodthirsty wolf and nothing will stop me from tasting human flesh.**

**    The darkness of the night does not hurt me, instead it helps. I see perfectly, better than any vampire can. My senses are ten times better in this form and I'm much faster.  I trot through the forest knowing exactly where I'm going my hunger paining me. I am heading to my school, to find fresh meat.**

**    That's when I see it.**

**    A black blur that looks about the same height as me, runs past. I step back in surprise that this creature is faster than me. How can that be? It is moving silently running after someone, Alicia? It was. Walking down by the school was one of my dear friends, Alicia. She was walking in that elegant light she gave off sometimes when she was deep in thought; that was when she was most peaceful. **

**    I howl, trying to warn her. She does not hear me. I run after her but the other creature gets there first. It was another werewolf. It stops and Alicia notices it. She doesn't scream and looks very calm. She mutters some words and it is thrown back into the wall. She was a witch! I should have known from the power that seriated from her. I run up to her and she looks a bit frightened. Since I cannot talk in this form I just wag my tail and bark; much like a dog. She gets the message and smiles.**

**    "Hello Mezo." She says relieved. I saw it in her eyes. I glance over at the other wolf, it lay motionless on the ground and I whimper. She looks over a little sad.**

**    "I don't thinks it's dead, just unconscious…" She says a hint of distress in her voice. A cloud covers the moon and I painfully turn human, and so does the other wolf. I take one looks at Alicia and run over to the person, Alicia close behind. I get there to see that it is a young boy no older than myself. One look at him takes away my breath.**

**    He had black hair with red tips that spiked up. His skin was beautifully white almost like mine. He had muscles that seemed to ripple under his black shirt and he had long black baggy pants. He had a spiked collar on and silver bangles on his upper arm. He stirs and opens his black eyes. He looks at me and smiles.**

**    "Hello Mezocatra," He says a glint of madness in his eyes. "Remember me?" He stands up and I realize that he is an inch taller than myself, but I am too stunned to say anything, his beauty and grace is all that I see and hear.**

**    "One hundred sixty thousand years ago." He says a sneer playing upon his lips. I break out of the spell and step back.**

**    "What do you mean?" I ask a little more shakily than intended. Alicia just looks from me to him.**

**    "Mezo, how does he know your name?" She asks staring at me. I shake my head and continue to look at the strange boy.**

**    "Who are you?" I ask not shakily anymore, but angry at the fact that he has the nerve to taunt me of my past. His sneer turns into a smirk,**

**    "Don't you remember, Mezocatra? The wolf that turned you into one of itself? The wolf that did that so you could be with him forever? My name is simple. But, you can call me Cai until you are ready for the real name, my darling Mezocatra." He touched my faced and walked into the shadows disappearing into them.**

**    The moon never came back out that night and I took Alicia home and told her never to come out during a full moon again. She understood and promised me that she wouldn't. I went back to my home, a mere hut in the wilderness. But it was my home since I moved to America in 1671, and no one was going to destroy it now. Not even Cai.**


	4. New Facts

**I storm out of my hut to come face to face with Cai. Startled, I take a step back. The flash of anger I felt toward him in the cabin returned. I felt like hitting him, demanding were my friends were. But I did none of this. I just stood there and stared at him. His beauty once again taking over me. But he looked sad. It showed in his eyes.**

**        "Hello Mezocatra," He started with no emotion. I was taken aback. "I'm sorry about your friends I had not done it, though. I know who has… but you not have believed me if I told you." He glanced up at me; his black eyes were so full of sorrow and loneliness I had no choice but to listen.**

**        "I will believe you if you tell me. I have known you didn't do it. But, I want to know who did." A spark lit in his eyes after I spoke with much needed gentleness. But he still spoke with no emotion. "I am sorry to say this Mezocatra, but it was your brother, Kaian, who had taken your friends." I was confused. Kaian? But I killed him all those years back. Unless…**

**        "But," I said very slowly, "Kaian is dead, I killed him…"**

**        "He is not as dead as you think, Mezocatra." Cai said, fire growing in his black eyes. I took another step back.**

**        "What do you mean?" I asked, afraid of the answer.**

**        "What I mean is after you so-called killed him he came back. Even before then he was impenetrable! He's the undead much like your friend Molli! But he's a bloodsucker! Do you get what I'm saying, Mezocatra." I nodded and felt sick. My own brother was a bloodsucking vampire, more powerful than the psychic ones, like Molli was. **

**        "Do you understand the danger we're in, Mezocatra? He could kill us both." Bile rose in my throat but I held it back. He is an old Vampire and even with Cai I could not defeat him. I nodded stiffly and fell back, my knees were weak. Cai caught me and brought me back up to my feet. It was all too much to hold in my mind. Cai looked a little worried but not much. I put a slim hand to my forehead and said. **

**        "My own brother trying to kill me! Even out loud it sounds scary and weird." I tried to laugh but felt sick when I did. I was much more powerful and faster than a normal vampire, but a one hundred sixty thousand year old one, well, lets not get carried away. Cai touched my arm and the beautiful woodland scenery dissolved. I was in an eerie blue light, full of mystery and desire. My thoughts were his and his thoughts were mine.**

**        "No!" I pull away. What was I thinking, letting myself go like that. I had to rescue my friends. I looked up into his eyes. Those sad, endless, black eyes. I shook my head and ran away from him, leaving him to be alone once again. I turned into the wolf to escape faster. I had to go to the school. I had to see Alyx.**


	5. Alyx

**Once there I was back in my human body and pounding on the doors.**

**        "Alyx!" I called "Alyx show yourself!" I was thinking of just breaking down the doors when a cold feeling overwhelmed me. I looked over and there standing was a young girl. Her sad expression and her short dark flyaway hair made some people think she was an angel protecting the school. But she was no more or less than a sprit helping those who needed it. She died fifty years ago from her boyfriend killing her, stabbing her in the back at the homecoming dance.**

**        "Yes, Mezocatra. What do you need?" She asked in an echoing eerie sad voice. Her eyes stared blankly into mine.**

**        "Alyx, my friends are missing and…"**

**        "You want to know if there is any way you can defeat your brother to get your friends back." I nodded, and was not surprised by her response. She always seemed to read minds as well as your moods and personality. She took a deep breath and seemed to shimmer in the mid-day sun.**

**        "Mezocatra, he is using Molli right now, using her power to make him stronger, as we speak he drains her. He also seen Alicia's power. Last night during the full moon. She defeated an ancient werewolf with a single spell. He is using Michelle for strength for his armies. He is using Courtney for the same purpose. He is using Christa's elfish history to create indestructible weapons and humanoids."**

**        "He wants Night to rules the world and will do anything to have it. Mezocatra, you will have to make some sacrifices. Even if it means your life. You have to save the world." Her eyes sparked with some human emotion; even though she was no longer human it still showed that she wasn't finished with her life yet. I nodded again.**

**        "I see. So to kill Kaian, I have to kill myself." She shook her head solemnly.**

**        "If you do it right, you will get to keep your life and the life of your friends."**

**        "Thank you Alyx. And if I die I'll come here and keep you company." She smiled gravely.**

**        "Lets just hope it doesn't come to that." I smiled and left. As I did she disappeared. Maybe I do need Cai's help. But first I have to find out where my friends are.**


End file.
